Trophy
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: "Run Bella!" Emily shouted. "What do you think I'm doing." I screamed tripping over roots and stems. "Shut up or they'll hear us." Leah whispered helping me up. "It's your fault we're here! All because you wanted to prove a point." Kim snapped...What happens next? One-shot


**Again I do not own any twilight characters at all. This one shot has nothing to do with any of my other stories. All the girls are human while the boys are wolves. The couples are normal like always...and yeah that's it please read and review.**

Bella's Pov

"Run Bella!" Emily shouted from in front of me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I screamed tripping over roots and stems.

"Shut up or they'll hear us." Leah whispered helping me up.

"It's your fault we're here! All because you wanted to prove a point." Kim snapped.

"Well just because they're wolves doesn't mean they can outrun us." she replied.

"Uh yeah it does." I stated.

"Look Bella I understand your slow and you trip and fall but that doesn't mean the rest of us-" Leah started to say before Emily cut her off.

"Will you just shut up already. Look I see the clearing up ahead and as soon as we get there don't forget to grab the flag and run." Emily said as we sped up to the clearing. We heard the wolves howl, a sign of showing they were close.

"Well we better run faster they're closing in on us." Kim said. We reached the clearing and I grabbed the flag before we took off across the field towards the woods again.

"I still don't know why we had to use Quil's shirt as a flag." I complained looking down at the dirty object in my hand.

"I'm just glad I'm not the one holding it." Leah said shivering in disgust.

"Hey guys do you think they will catch up with us?" Emily asked a little bit ahead of us.

"Well if we keep running at this pace then hell yeah they will." Kim replied before tripping over a root and falling face first in the dirt. Of course Leah didn't realize it till it was too late, so down she went face first into Kim's back.

"And you guys say I'm clumsy." I mumbled helping them up.

"Shit my lip is bleeding." Leah cursed.

"Look at my beautiful legs, they're all cut up now." Leah whined.

"Boo-hoo move your feet and let's get the hell out of here." Emily yelled. We discovered years ago that Emily became a true bitch when she get's competitive.

"Wait...do you feel that?" Kim whispered. We stood there for a sec feeling vibrations on the ground. But of course when I turned around my hair got caught in a tree branch like usually.

"Move." Leah shouted helping me out and pushing me forward.

"Are we almost there?" I shouted.

"Yeah it's straight ahead." Emily replied. We heard growling behind us but I didn't have the guts to turn around . but lucky for us we broke through the clearing and we ran towards the cliffs edge.

"Is it safe?" Kim asked looking at her wolf.

"I don't care if it is or not my ass is jumping." Leah said looking over the edges.

"It looks dangerous." I said following her eyes.

"Yeah and we all said the same thing about Paul but you still fell for him." Leah replied. My wolf started growling at her which made Jake and Seth snap at him.

"Let's jump before they start a damn war up here." Emily said.

"Okay jump on 3...1...2...3.." we then jumped over the edge into the crashing waves of the crystal blue sea. We all broke surface with the biggest grins on our faces.

"We won jackasses!" I shouted waving the "flag" in the air. There stood the boys talking to each other before turning around with mischievous looks on their faces. Then one by one they started jumping from the edge.

"Swim!" Leah shouted as all of us swam towards land swimming for our lives..but in the end we were always caught.

"So we won." I said to Paul as we made our way back to Sam and Emily's place.

"Ha we let you win." he smirked pulling me towards his side.

"I kinda figured but at least I still got my trophy in the end."

"I don't see one." he said looking around like a lost puppy.

"Well I'm starting right at it." I smirked looking straight into his eyes. Realization hit him before he broke out into his real smile..my smile. He picked me up, spinning me around before crashing his lips against mine.

"Girl..you..drive...me...crazy." he mumbled in between kisses.

"We're crazy in love." I laughed pulling apart from him. But suddenly stopped when he slid down on one knee.

"Bella I promise to love you till the day I die. I promise to take care of you for the rest of your life. I promise to be there for you and our kids through sickness and in health. Bella I have always loved you way before the imprint, even when I was rude to you. I loved you enough to step aside and let you pick on how you wanted to spend your life. God I loved you enough to mark you as mine after you first admitted your feelings. But to me that's not enough. All the lame ass supernatural creatures know but baby I want the whole damn world to know that your mine. So I ask you Isabella Marie Swan to be my trophy..my wife. Please will you marry me?" he asked eyes boring into mine.

I was shocked to say the least. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't speak..literally. I swallowed my spit before choking out, "Y..yes." He smiled before getting up and kissing me. We heard clapping and cat-calling from behind us but we were to stuck up in our own trance to care.

"I love you so fucking much." he whispered eyes shining bright from the tears in his eyes.

"And I love you more than anything Paul." I mumbled before kissing him again. but before we could deepen it I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"And I want my shirt back." Quil said snatching it out of my hand and stomping his way back to the group.

"Drama Queen.." Paul mumbled.

"That's our Quil." I chuckled.

"And your my Bella." he smiled entwining our fingers together.

"And your my Paul." I whispered.

"Always and forever baby."

"Always and forever." I agreed.

**Well how did you like this? Please review and check out my other stories. XoXo**


End file.
